The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming systems.
Traditional image forming apparatuses such as multifunction printers (MFPs) have been known that have a function of preventing illicit use in case of a robbery, for example, being taken out from the office. For example, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes an operation section removable from the main body of the image forming apparatus and is limited in available functions when the operation section is removed. Even when the image forming apparatus is taken out illicitly, limitation is imposed on the available functions of the main body of the image forming apparatus as long as the operation section is removed.